


Questions

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Amnesia, Interrogation, Questioning, Questions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you ask a question you don't know the answer to, you expect an answer. When you ask a question you know the answer to, you expect a confession.





	1. First Visit

Jaune had a horrible headache when he woke up. It felt like a knife was lodged in his temple and was pushing itself in and out. Iy was probably the worst headache he ever had, and growing up with as many sisters as he did gave him a lot of experience with headaches. The focus on his headache and the general grogginess coming from waking up made him fail to properly analyze his surroundings. He was in a chair, smooth and wooden. There was a table stretched out in front of him, smooth and marble. And it was dark, blanketing him and disguising the rest of where he was. He groaned as he adjusted in his seat. Initially he thought he was bound, since he attempted to lean forward and was stopped by some force on his chest and stomach. He then began panicking when he looked down and saw through the darkness that nothing was holding him in place. Another surge forwarded yielded the same result. 

Before he could make another attempt to get out of his invisible binding he felt a gust of wind from behind. His headache got marginally worse as he felt the wind connect with his back and crawl over his shoulders, around his neck, and down to his chest in one long stream. Jaune pressed back into his chair and turned his head. In addition to the piercing in his temple and duller pain began to spread across the opposite-top side of his head. The wind slipped away from his skin. and Jaune looked forward once again.

The shape on the far end of the table was a blacker stamp on the solid wall of darkness behind it.. The table's surface seemed to be radiating a light. While that made Jaune's front visible, and about a foot of space around the table, it made the existence of the humanoid shape even more evident by the way the light seemed to be completely blocked and absorbed by its presence.

"Do you know why you are here?" It inquired in what sounded like two voices, deep and high, mixed together; alternating on every word and echoing so as to seem like they were talking over each other. It's monotone voice kept a consistently slow tempo, as if afraid that Jaune would fail to understand if it went faster.

"Can you tell me where 'here' is and who you are?" Jaune asked back.

"Do you know why you are here?" It repeated. Jaune sighed.

"No." He flatly replied.

"Do you know where you are?"

"I...just asked where 'here' is..." The shape leaned forward a little as he spoke.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No." The shape leaned back after a second or two of silence, seemingly shocked by his ignorance.

"Your brain is damaged." It told him in the same monotone, although it seemed far to clinical in tone for the casual way it informed Jaune of brain damage. Jaune leaned back in his chair.

"What?" He asked.

He saw as the shape held out what must've been an arm at him over the table. He heard the familiar sound of wind as the accompanying feeling connected with his shoulder. It snaked over his shoulder down to his back, then curving upwards to glide along his neck and cheek. He felt as the wind crawled towards his temple. Then, it felt like it plunged itself into his head silently. It seems to flow in circles behind his forehead before exiting out of the other side. Jaune began rocking in his chair.

"Okay what was that?" Jaune yelled at the shape as it took its 'arm' away, resting itself at its side.

"Your brain is damaged." It repeated in its increasingly annoying monotone echo..

"Okay, I get that," Jaune said, the frustration in his voice evident. "But can you explain how?"

"Do you know how your brain became damaged?"

"No!" Jaune announced, now angrily shifting back and forth. "That's why I'm asking you!"

"Do you know what you did?" The shape asked. Jaune stopped.

"'Did"? Could you be any more vague!?"

"Do you know why you are here?"

Jaune yelled incoherently in response. His anger at the riddles presented to him was swirling inside him, leaving a stormy feeling in his throat and stomach. Before responding he decided to carefully word what he would say next. The shape was going to talk to him in circles, and it had responded without a question. He would most likely only respond to certain questions and would only accept certain responses. But what questions and answers would it accept. He had a theory about this place from the beginning, but he needed some hint as to the nature of the area before he could test if it was correct, and he had a question to test it. 

"Did I commit a crime?" Jaune wondered aloud. Although the circumstances were abnormal, the current setting reminded him of a police interrogation room. 

"You have done the unforgivable." The shape coldly responded.

'Yes, success!" Jaune thought to himself. He was getting somewhere. His initial theory was still in the game.

"And what's 'unforgivable'?" He questioned. That was, at least to him, the million-dollar question.

"All sins are unforgivable."

'Sins? Unforgivable?' He thought. It sounded like he was being punished, so the 'prison theory' seemed more and more plausible. But what did he do to land himself here? He closed his eyes and tried thinking really hard. But, it felt like there were holes all throughout his memories. As he was thinking the shape stood up.

"You seem deep in thought. I shall return when you are better prepared." 

"Wait, prepared for what!?" Jaune shouted back. 

Instead of an answer Jaune watched as the shape seemed to fade away into the darkness behind it, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Confusion settled over his conscious and began ever more evident. Dread arose beneath it as Jaune realized he still couldn't move. 

'This is bad,' He though to himself, as if it weren't evident before. 'Very, very bad.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my math, so I'd appreciate a review of how I'm doing


	2. Resume Questioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw that Big_Diesel left a kudos on my work and I may have mentally screamed a little in joy. Any readers who are unfamiliar with them should so go check them out. They're an amazing writer in the fields of horror, humor, and smut and have a wide range of works; primarily RWBY and The Loud House.

Jaune wasn't aware of how long he was left alone. The distinct absence of anything within his vision that changed in such a way so as to suggest the passing of time left him just as in the dark chronologically as he was physically. After spending several minutes/hours attempting to tell the time he gave up, and dedicated his thoughts to the general situations. He knew that he needed to ask questions. Presumably they would have to be about the 'Unforgivable' action he did. The real wrench in the plans was The Shape. For some goddamn reason it refused to straight up answer the direct questions. Thus, Jaune would be required to verbally duel it on its own terms. How he would do that was an arduous mental marathon consisting of attempting to characterize The Shape so he could strawman enough dialogue out of Imaginary Shape to not reach conclusions but rather to calculate its responses. Seeing as The Shape wasn't actually there it was a doomed endeavor.

In hindsight embarking on that trial run was a mistake. He gained nothing from it but an amplifier for his headache, which contributed to his growing anger, which made him lunge forward involuntarily in anger, yanking on his invisible bindings, and screaming in a mindless rage at the top of his lungs. It was a stressful situation. After a few seconds of heavy breathing and reflecting on the amount of sweat he had coaxed out of his pours with his stress he felt the chillingly familiar wind pass over his shoulders and around his neck, once again intensifying the sharp pain in his temple and the dull throbbing of the opposite side. This time it was quicker, lingering only on his neck and upper chest around his heart for a few seconds before manifesting in its previous position.

"Have you been thinking?" It inquired in its echoing, scrambled monotone.

"It's not like I can do anything else here." He spat back. His brain progressively cleared the cloud of rage as he considered what questions he would ask. Jaune guessed that he had limited time. 

"Do you have any questions?" The Shape asked. Jaune delved deep into all possible responses with all possible speed.

"Where's my team?" He requested. In hindsight it was probably a bad reflection of him as a leader that he didn't immediately ask about the status of his team and friends. In his defense he was in possible immediate danger, and it'd be worthless for him to plan to help his team if he was dead. Dead bodies are historically poor assistance.

"Two of your team are dead, one is yet to be determined." The Shape replied. 

"What?" Jaune asked less from not hearing its response and more from shock

"Two of your team are dead, one is yet to be determined." Jaune forced himself to calm down. Was the situation bad? Yes, yes it was. Would freaking out help? 'No' said his conscious, but at that time it was a little too late. He tried to leap from his binding again before he began yelling.

"What the hell!? Tell me where my friends are! What did you do to them!?"

"I have done nothing to your friends." 

"Then what happened to them!?" 

"They have become victims."

"Victims of what?" Jaune said, gradually coming down from the high of anger.

"A crime." Jaune sighed in response to The Shape's vagueness.

"What crime?"

"Do you know what crime was committed?" The Shape asked, and Jaune could almost see it tilting what would've been its head to the side.

"No, if I did then why would I be asking you?" Jaune spat with a furrowed brow and narrow mouth.

"Do people ask questions they know the answer to?"

"No! Then they wouldn't be asking, they'd be telling!" Jaune's anger was coming back in steady pulses that started from within his brain and spread into his clenching fists, gnashing teeth, tapping foot, and raising voice.

"Do people ask the wrong questions?"

"Well, yea, they can. Wait, are you saying that I'm asking the wrong questions?"

"Are you?" It said as if it were bored.

"They'd be correct if you weren't so goddamn vague!" Jaune screamed.

"Is the quality of a question in the answer, or what's being requested?"

"I don't know." Jaune said as he slumped down in his chair. His anger and frustration left him and were replaced with apathy. He sensed that he wouldn't be getting anywhere. As if reading his thoughts The Shape appeared to turn around.

"We will resume when you are in better condition." Jaune watched as it faded off into the wall of blackness behind it, the wall seeming to ripple as The Shape penetrated it..

"That's, probably for the best." Jaune dejectedly claimed as he slouched down a little. He had work to do.


End file.
